The Riot of the Century
by CJtheWolf
Summary: Missy, the only female in the fort, finds her true love in her advisor. but will this happy, fuzzy feeling last after she and her father find classified folders in the Tower? I suck at summaries... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction TF2 Engineer x Fem! Scout

**The Riot of the Century**

**Fem! Scout x Engineer OC's**

_**Hey hey, everyone! CJ here! This is my second Fanfiction so I hope you like it! Anyway, rated M for major language, innuendoes, and of course the blood and gore of war! Also there is slight Spy/Sniper and Medic/Miss Pauling! Please R&R and enjoy!**_

_***(CJ the Wolf)**__*****_

The field was quiet. Maybe too quiet… Team BLU was losing terribly, much to the glee of RED Scout, the youngest of the entire team, "Yo, Auss. You got anything on your scope?" Scout whispered into her headset, "You could ask nicely… Yes, there is, Scout. There's a BLU soldier headed your way," Scout nodded with a grunt to the Sniper and sped behind the noted Soldier, who looked behind him in shock. Scout chuckled as she sped the other way, leaping over his head. The confused man spun about angrily. Scout chuckled to herself as she leaped behind a wall, "Okay, Aussie, you're up!" "Thank you… now, easy… easy… and boom! THAT'S how you do it! Good work Scout!" The two RED teammates celebrated silently as the headless body of the Soldier fell to the ground. Scout heard a triumphant cheer come from the RED Medic and Pyro, who have gotten the briefcase after only three minutes of trying. Then the intercom with the Administrator's voice rang out, "RED team has won the mission!""YEAH!" screamed Scout as she ran to the middle of the field to greet her successful teammates.

As the loudly celebrating team filled the Canteen and filled the once empty seats with pride and success, "You did good out there, team RED!" the Soldier commented as the team celebrated, "Yeah, great job-""Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Asked the Soldier, while the others poured into the halls to grab drinks and other things for their party, "I'm goin' to the Canteen, to celebrate with the guys…" stuttered Scout. The Soldier shook his head and pointed down another hall, "I don't think so. I think you should head down to your room this time," Scout's eyes widened at the thought that the Soldier could've seen her little demonstration while mocking the BLU Soldier, "But… But!" The Soldier's face started to grow red, "Go down the hall, girlie! Girls don't drink!" he yelled, attracting notice from the Engineer and also answering Scout's unsaid question. The Scout shuffled her feet down the hall; her shoulders drooped as if she had to fight the whole war all by herself and she lost. The Engineer followed her, unseen, down the hall as soon as the Soldier whisked away into the Canteen.

Scout's hat hit the wall with a loud thud as she fell onto her bed. She curled into a self-pitying ball and started to cry, "Why is he so… so hurtful?!" she thought aloud as she hiccupped. Scout hated the fact that the Soldier didn't let her train hard with the men, he didn't let her celebrate, didn't even let her use an actual GUN! He treated her like a… a kid! And a young one, at that! A knock on her door pulled Scout out of her sad thoughts, "Door's open, asswipe,""Well, I don't think that's a nice name to call a friend, now is it?" The voice of Scout's only true friend made her head pop up, her swollen, blue eyes finding the Engineer. He came in and closed the door behind him, "So, I heard what he told you… Are you alright?" Scout stared for a second as the Engineer sat on the edge of her bed, taking off his helmet, revealing shaggy blonde hair, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that if you try hard enough he'll drop the subject. He does this to everyone new who comes through here. Yes, even me," he chuckled as Scout furrowed her brow to the remark. The Engineer was a great friend of Scout, even though everyone else had different ideas of letting a girl onto the field, especially during this hot weather, since girls generally did complain about the heat. And the dirt, and the guns and all that jazz. But the Engineer enjoyed having Scout come on board. He liked how she tried her best at everything she did, but he couldn't forgive how the Soldier treated her. The Soldier believed that girls were supposed to stay at home, raise children and clean the house while the men worked. The women, to the Soldier, should keep vigil until the men could come home, not fighting out in "Man's Country". The Engineer sighed as the Scout continued to be silent, "Look, I'm fine. Just… Go celebrate with the other guys, okay? I'll be fine," Scout said as she pushed the Engineer out into the hall.

Engineer continued to sulk after Scout sent him out to be with the others and celebrate the final win of the week. A now drunken Medic was going on and on about how the Scout did wonderfully, distracting the BLU Soldier. The Engineer decided to enter the conversation, slightly warm himself, "So, do any of you men know why the soldier is treating Scout like shit lately?" Engineer asked, only gaining Spy's response, "Well, I see zhis as a… typical male response," which gained a scoff from Engineer, "No, no, no! 'ear me out! I think that zee Soldier is merely thinking to 'ard, no? Maybe treating Scout like zhis is a way to reconnect with 'is own fatherly roles he lost coming 'ere, since 'is nephew is an adult," The Spy then fell half out of his chair, telling Engineer that he should probably leave. The Engineer had many thoughts race through his mind as he half stumbled down the hallway. As he passed Scout's room, he immediately felt horrible for doing what Soldier told Scout not to do, even though she did threaten Engineer with a missing limb if he didn't leave. He should've stayed, "Aw… Dammit, I'll see if she's okay," he slurred to himself as he knocked on her door. A muffled statement told Engineer that she was awake. With a furrowed brow and a nod to himself he pushed open the door.

'_Who knew I'd be __comforting__ her instead of __her__ yelling at __me__…_' The perplexed Engineer thought as the Scout belittled herself and saying thing her spiteful older sisters have always done to her. Now throw in the fact that the girl is being plagued day and night by her own teammates, "I-I just don't know w-w-what to do…" the girl blubbered as she cried into his shoulder. They were in an awkward position to anyone who randomly entered the room, if they did. Scout was on Engineer's lap, facing him with her legs wrapped around his torso, her arms around his neck and her head was buried into his neck, and the Engineer's arms were on the bed, seeing as Scout knocked him over, with a face as red as their shirts, "…I-I just wanna be o-one of you guys, ya know?" she sobbed, "Jason… What's w-wrong with me?" The Engineer's face flushed an even darker red, if that was possible. No one, save the Sniper, knew his name. Well, no, he had told the Scout his name a few months ago, when she first came to the Fortress. She never said his name before now, and the way she said 'Jason' really opened his eyes. Honestly, he thought she had forgotten his name! "Err… T-There's nothin' wrong with ya. Absolutely nothin'. Why, I'd say you're the most perfect person out here! The best damn Scout in 2fort!" Scout pulled her head out from his shoulder and fell silent, "R-Really?" Jason nodded, "Of course, I mean, yeah you're a girl, but that doesn't mean that you- !" Suddenly, a pair of soft lips brushed against his own. Then they both heard a husky voice slur out a name, "Oi! Jasoooonnn! Whoa!" then a soft thud rang about the hall as Jason poked his head out of the door, then closed it behind him, "What the hell are ya'll doing back here?! You could get into trouble with Soll- um, Soldier!" Jason blushed as he realized that Scout's habits are starting to get to him, "Oi… You're lookin' a bit fuzzy, mate. Hehehe…" Jason sighed as the Sniper slumped along the opposite wall, asleep, "Aye… "He mumbled as he closed the door again. What moment he had with Scout was now gone, but she was still staring at him with glassy blue eyes, apparently still wanting to go further than a simple kiss, "My name's Missy, by th' way,"

Missy fell asleep during the Team Meeting the next day as Jason sat unusually slumped in his chair. Both had stayed up all night, staring into each other's eyes and kissing and talking the night away. The Soldier, however, didn't care for this at all," WAKE UP, MAGGOTS!" Engineer and Scout jumped the highest out of the whole team. Miss Pauling walked in at that moment, seeing the RED team nearly fall out of their chairs from the unnecessary shout, "Err… Wil- Uh, Medic, I need to see you really quickly. And Soldier, the poor kids are tired, let them sit this one out!" She scolded. Jason's eyes fell when she left with the Medic, knowing that the full fury of the Soldier was about to unfold on him. This was not the first time she had called the Soldier out for 'mistreating' the Engineer, "Engineer… What is your job here?" he sneered as everyone's attention became focused of the tired Engineer," Um… Solve practical problems and, err… help… build weapons?" The Soldier then shifted his attention to Scout, "Okay, then. What's YOUR job here, girlie?" Jason could tell that she was fighting back tears, "Err…. Distract the BLU team as Sniper shoots their ever-loving heads off?" They were tears of laughter… She laughed at her own joke. Wrong answer, "Okay, obviously we have a couple of CLOWNS here. SO!" The Spy and Scout jumped, being the closest to the Soldier, "Who here knows what we do to CLOWNS in school? In the field? No? Well… I guess we all have time to do a few extra drills… Well, I'm sure the Spy has to fix his cloak, and the Sniper needs to clean his rifle. The Heavy does his own drills, and the Medic is busy. I guess it's only you two who seem to not know your own jobs here at the fortress. Go run fifty around the RED Base before sundown, or you'll run fifty more tomorrow! GO!" Jason and Missy needed no more encouragement as they ran to the front, to rid themselves of heavy equipment and to start their punishment.

At around lap twenty-three the poor Engineer was half jogging, and Scout was only a few feet in front of him, slowing down. Scout had lost count at around lap twenty. Or was it thirty-five? Either way, they were well over halfway done when the Medic and Miss Pauling came out to see the 'poor kids' running in the heat of the summer, "Stop! Herr Engineer, Herr Scout, why are you running?" The Medic asked with his cheerily thick German accent, "*puff* we're just *wince* trying not to die right now," puffed the Scout, who fell on her hands and knees. Team BLU was watching the poor RED Scout and Engineer until Miss Pauling started to yell, "Jonathon! Get DOWN HERE!" She yelled. The Engineer sat on the ground next to his exhausted friend, who was openly unaware of the tears streaming down her face, trying not to pass out. The Soldier then came running out to see the two runners resting instead of running like he told them to three hours ago, "What… WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" Soldier barked as Miss Pauling calmly fixed a stray hair back down onto her head, "Please, Mr. Doe, let me explain. It is over 100 degrees (Fahrenheit)," she said that to Medic, who was a little confused, "…and you have your youngest mercenaries RUNNING around the whole base! You're lucky I'm not the Administrator, or else you'd be running instead of these poor kids!" Her usually soft, shy eyes were sharp and angry, not allowing the shocked Soldier to explain his motives for nearly killing his own teammates. The Soldier then looked to the German for help, as he usually backed him up, but the Medic was looking over the Scout, making sure she wasn't experiencing major heat stroke. He then looked at the Engineer, suddenly remembering how he was such a good friend, and seeing the utter black revulsion seeping from the deep-set brown eyes of the soft spoken Texan, Soldier knew he fucked this one up.

In the basement of the Base, a few days later, Engineer and Scout were sitting together on a couch, trying to remember what happened between them the night before Soldier got punished. Missy was laughing uncertainly as Jason tried his best to help her remember, "Don't you remember? You threatened me to go celebrate with the team and you stayed in your room…?" "I remember that. I also remember that I drank away the anger I felt towards you for not helping," Jason sighed, "Well, do you remember anything else?" He asked hopefully, "… I remember hearing a voice call your name out in the hall," Jason nodded, "…and you went out there and came back…" "Yeah," the little Scout thought hard, "….. OH! You kissed… me…!" Missy's face flushed with the realization that her only friend on 2fort had kissed her. No – She kissed HIM! Missy felt mortified that she had ruined their amity by kissing him while she was dead drunk, and she cursed under her breath as Jason cocked his head to the side, "What's the matter, Missy?" His soft voice yanked her out of her little world, "I ruined it, didn't I?" "Ruined what, darlin'?" Jason's habit of calling her "Darlin'" deepened her scarlet shade, "Our friendship. I ruined our damn friendship by kissing you, and I'm so sososososoSO sorry," Missy's voice broke as she apologized, "Missy…" "No. Don't say that it's your fault, Jason. I ruined our friendship, and I'm sorry," Jason put his gloved hand under her chin so that she could see his eyes, "You didn't ruin nothin', kid. I wish you didn't beat yourself up over this… I really am glad that we're friends, but I honestly want to be something more…" the Texan stuttered as they leaned into one another again, this time, a little more neatly.

Engineer and Scout stayed a bit longer in the basement, holding each other. The only thing that they were aware of outside of each other's warmth was the fact that at some point or another Spy and Sniper had come in and sat in a chair in the far corner (Sniper was sitting on the arm of the chair), carrying on an argument from upstairs, which Missy gladly interrupted with her own two cents after a half an hour, "Well, if you two wanna be left alone, why don't ya hang out here more often? It's where I go," "Well, Sheila, I couldn't do that. I don't really care for it down here…" mumbled Sniper. The Spy quietly agreed, shifting uncomfortably at the awkward moment, seeing as even he didn't see the two lovebirds sitting close to the door. Engineer laughed after the awkward six minutes of silence left, which were the Spy and Sniper, even though they never really finished their argument, "Heh heh… Now that was a bit weird, don'tcha think?" "Ha-ha, yeah… Hey, Engi?" Jason looked at her through his goggles, which somehow were left on, "What would ya say… if maybe we could call ourselves one heart instead of two?" she asked as she lifted off the goggles, revealing deep-set chocolate brown eyes. At first, the gear head had no idea what the hell that meant, but it only took a few seconds to decide once he figured it out, "Sure. How could it hurt?" As Missy laid her head on Jason's shoulder, he thought about the praise he would get for somehow landing the only girl on RED Base.

After a quiet dinner, the team was sent to bed. As everyone cleaned up, one by one they realized that the Soldier had been missing all day. All week he's been gone, ever since Miss Pauling's blow up. The Scout snickered as she thought about the Soldier being put down by such a tiny little lady from an office building like Miss Pauling. Then they saw the Soldier limping stiffly down the hallway, towards the Medic's room. Looking after him in curiosity, Scout and Engineer followed him, listening through the wooden door.

_"What did I say I did? I was running and your stupid girlfriend TRIPPED ME!"_

_ "I am not disagreeing with you, Herr Soldier. And she isn't mien girlfriend. But, I must say that she is still angry with you. Those two are like her children, and what you did set her off,"_

_ "Humph,"_

_ "Listen, I must varn you: she is still after you," _Then the two eavesdroppers heard the German man heartily laugh, "_Either vay, you really should calm down. All this yelling and jumping about is putting a toll on your blood pr-"_

_ "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"_

_ "… V-Vell… no. But other people do care! And you should care more about your own health instead of the punishment of others,"_

There was a muffled whisper on the other side of the door, and Jason looked at Missy with an intention to leave, "Maybe," he whispered, "Maybe we should leave…"

_"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I'M FOLLOWIN' A STUPID TRAINING PROGRAM! I WAS IN THE GODDAMN ARMY FOR PETE'S SAKE!"_

_ "And I didn't say zhat you had to, but if you vant to pass, I suggest you do zhis anyvay. And I'm not begging you to do it. Either you do it or else you won't be healthy enough for battle. And if you leave now, I'll never be able to help you! You're killing yourself from the inside out!"_

There was another silence as the thick boots slowly retreated back to the farthest end of Medic's room, and a muffled sigh was heard.

_"I vill never be able to MAKE you do anything, to be honest. But I vill try my best to make sure zhat your knee gets fixed,"_

Another silence filled the thick atmosphere. Scout pulled Engineer out of the way as Soldier walked out of the door, again limping awkwardly, more so since he was defeated in a battle of wits against Medic. Scout no longer wanted Soldier to fall and get up so she could laugh, she wanted to help Soldier, "Maybe I could get on his good side…" Missy thought to herself, "What? Get on whose good- gak! Hey!" Missy pulled of Jason's shirt collar and raced after the Soldier, following him quietly as Jason muttered to himself.

Scout ran quickly and silently as her friend clumsily (but somehow quietly) ran behind, trying his best to catch up. They finally caught up to Soldier, who had slipped into the lobby, waiting for something, "Alright, you stay here, Jason. I got this," Missy whispered as she silently crept behind a few boxes to spy on the Soldier, who was trying to call someone on the phone. Suddenly, the RED Soldier turned into a BLU Spy! "Bonjour… Yes. I have. I really don't understand what I am supposed to do! Zhe man you are having me portray is a hated man. I can't get any information out of zhe Engineer, not after zhe real man made him run 'till near death. I can't…" A loud angry voice was heard on the other side as the Spy tried to cop out of the mission, whatever it is, "I can't… NO! YOU… I can't… I… Mmph…" The French man sounded defeated. Missy's eyebrows creased deeply as she tried to recognize the familiar voice arguing with the man on the other side of the phone, "Yes… B-But…" Suddenly, to the pair's surprise, the Spy ripped off of his mask, revealing thinning red hair, and smile lines across his face. His nose looked a lot like… "Oh… my… stars…" whispered the stunned Engineer, who noticed this before Scout did. When she did, she jumped up, blowing her own cover, as well as Engi's, "Oh, hell no!" Missy screamed as her long fingers wrapped around the unsuspecting man's throat, "How dare you come back after sixteen fuckin' years?! HOW DARE YOU!?" She cried; tears forming in her eyes as Jason pulled her away.

The Scout fought against the man's tight grip as he apologized to the stunned Spy whom was attacked before sunrise of the next mission, "I'll kill ya in your SLEEP!" Missy spat as Engineer led her away, "You lying, cheating, stupid CHILD OF A MAN! You couldn't handle Ma, could you?! I was fucking TWO! YOU LEFT HER BEHIND TO TAKE CARE OF EIGHT KIDS ALL BY HERSELF! YOU CUNT! YOU… You…" After her small rant, the girl's head fell as the Spy walked up, seemingly unhurt by the names and accusations, "Missy… I… I couldn't have stayed, even if I did… I wanted to stay with her… With you," he tried his best to calm her down, to make her speak, but she just sat still in the arms of her lover, angry tears falling down her chin, "I'm so sorry…" He then started to pull something out of his coat as he knelt to the ground.

It was a picture of a family. There, the Spy was in the middle, happily hugging a woman with raven black hair—Missy's Ma. The woman seemed to be laughing at two boys next to her, arguing about something lost long ago. They were the oldest of the eight: Johnny and Timothy, who were eighteen and nineteen (respectively) here. Then, on the other side of the Spy, there were two older girls: Janice and Donna, the oldest girls, who were sixteen (they were twins). They were smiling like the cheerleaders they were, sweetly and big. In front of the six were three boys, Tommy, Michael, and Jordan, who were ten, eight, and five. In the arms of the woman, there was a little girl with thick hair and a ball cap on her head, which had the symbol of the New York Giants on it (a gift from her uncle Joe), who was named Missoula, or Missy. Here, she was two. The photo was taken before the man left them for good. Missy, in the picture, was trying to get away from Michael's muddy hands, which were on her face. My guess is that it was cold, because the girl was dirty already. "Ma" was looking into the man's eyes as he stared into hers. Back then, the Spy was incredibly weak-looking. He was skinny and he always looked worried about something, his hair was a pale shade of red, which was only carried on to the youngest daughter – Missy. It was already thinning, but there was no sign of gray hairs yet. Now the man appeared confident, strong, and invincible.

Missy stared at the picture as Spy held it up. Jason let the perplexed girl go so she could grab the picture. Spy knelt down to the ground, finally gaining his youngest' attention, "I was drafted to be a spy, mon'cher. I know you don't believe me yet, but I was called here. I honestly didn't want to go, but when I signed up for zhis drafting program I didn't have eight children. All I had was your mother and I, zhat's all I had!" Missy finally looked into Spy's eyes, "I don't believe you," The older man sighed, "I know… I know… But you need to try! Please…" Spy's aged green eyes started to fill with the tears of defeat, "Please… Missy…" The Engineer placed his hand on the angry Scout's shoulder, "Missy… He seems pretty truthful. I know he left but it's kinda obvious he doesn't want to be here," Missy looked from Jason to the Spy, who claimed to love and cherish her and her family. Missy's head fell as she realized the truth, "…" a single tear fell from her vivid green eyes, "…I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Jason smiled weakly as the stubborn girl wrapped her arms around the Spy – no, her father. The aged man smiled and hugged his daughter, closing his eyes and sighing. Suddenly, interrupting the sweet moment, the BLU Spy pulled his mask back on at the sound of marching in the halls. The mission will begin soon, "Good luck, Missy. Until next time…" he whispered, hugging the Scout one last time before activating his Cloak and Dagger, disappearing into the crowd.

The mission couldn't be more of a failing operation; it hadn't started, and it was raining hard, ruining Sniper's vision, and distracting the quick Scout. Even the Engineer had difficulty due to the storm; his machines kept getting wet. Everyone on both teams had a huge uproar over the automatic tie between them, because time had run out and no one had grabbed the case. Twenty minutes was blown due to rain and the rain cause everyone's vision to grey, which caused many friendly fire incidents. The Medic and Heavy were most upset, because they couldn't even go onto the field. The Scout was angry at the Administrator for making them fight in the downpour, "I can't believe it! No one wants to fight in THAT! I'm sure her mighty highness wouldn't wanna WALK in that storm!" Everyone agreed, someone in the back said "Hear, hear!" "Zhis isn't right! Someone has made zhe Administrator angry!" "And I'm sure it was BLU team that did it!" Everyone started to get louder as they all came up with ideas on why the woman made them fight in the storm, practically killing each other for a briefcase in the blinding army of little drops. Engineer made a statement, "Now, now. I'm sure that she had a good reason for makin' us fight out there. I'm not protectin' her! But I would like that before we go out there and cause a scene maybe we should send someone to see why she did that," Everyone quieted down as they nodded and murmured an agreement. The Spy raised his hand, "Yes?" "I don't think that that's such a good idea. I mean, how are we going to get in there? Even I am expected to go in there, and no one else is quiet or fast enough to go there without detection! I mean, zhat is zhe only way in zhere without getting in huge trouble…" Everyone became silent as this was processed. Spy was right; no one else could go there and out again without detection. Then an idea was thrown around, "Maybe," asked the quiet Sniper, "…we could send Scout to go! She's very quiet, and good at sneaking, and she goes in the office all the time!" Everyone stared at the Scout, "I go there because my Ma calls all the time! I can't use these phones because my brothers are just embarrassing…" Jason cleared his throat to call attention to the informal meeting, "All in favor of sending the Scout on this mission?" Everyone raised their hands, "All opposed? Good. Scout, get suited up! I'll take you to the door, and then you'll be on your own," Scout nodded as she ran to the lobby. Finally, some action to get on Soldier's good side!

At the door, a BLU Spy was trying to open the locked door. It was still raining, so the beating alerted no one, "Alright, be careful," the Engineer said, kissing Missy's head, "Alright, alright, no mushy stuff!" Missy then noticed the Spy, going next to him, still slightly untrusting of the taller man, "You were sent to find this out too, huh?" The older man nodded, "Alright, we just need to pull the door open… 1…2…3!" The door was forced open with a loud squeal. The father and daughter froze as they listened for the security. They exhaled and snuck inside, their teams watching from the lobby windows.

The Spy, who told Missy to call him Mycale (pronounced MIK-ail), lead the Scout into a secret hallway, where he poked his head around the corner, looking for guards. As usual, there were no guards. In fact, they were all asleep if there were any! The small Scout scoffed to herself as they snuck quietly past the sleeping patrolmen. Mycale put his hand up to stop Missy in her tracks, "Look, over there! I'm going to see what it is, you stay here," The man whispered, barely hearing himself. The Scout nodded, knowing that it was best to let the pro go first. What he saw when he got there terrified him.

It was a pile of documents, neatly piled up on the table according to last name. There, in front of him, were the private lives of his comrades and enemies. He picked up one that said "Hillel, Wilhelm". He looked around before opening the vanilla folder. Inside was a headshot of the Medic, smiling. Obviously this was before the war began. There were the usual, shot records, his birth certificate, even his record of his baptism was in there, "So… He's Christian?" The Spy chuckled to himself as he looked through the folder's contents, "Never would've known," Then he saw a document inside that was a little weird; it was a list of the Medic's childhood friends, his brothers and sister, and his parents. Each name had a small red 'X' in ink over them. Then the pictures were found. Each picture had a man or woman, and their children. The papers had their names, age, and time of… death. Each picture read "Terminated" under time of death. Mycale put the folder down where it was and picked up another folder. This one read "Riesel, Jason". The man gulped as he opened the folder to see the pictures of his parents and brothers, all with a red 'X' over their names and "Terminated" next to their pictures. One other picture was in there; a picture of Missy. He didn't bother to read what was in store for her. Shakily, he picked up another folder, which said "Destin, Missy". He opened the folder as soon as Missy had crept up behind him, then she saw her picture, "Hey, that's me!" She whispered, "That's my birth certificate, and my shot records… And a list of my family!" She wondered as Mycale opened to the last page, which had a picture of Donna and Janice, with a red 'X' over their names, and the word "Terminated" under their time of death. Their time of death was three days after Missy's initiation into 2fort. Then the last picture was of her father, "Mycale Destin". The picture read, "To Be Found on Later Date". The two shocked mercenaries stared at the paper, scared and upset. Missy took the folders that read "Team RED" on them, "We should show everyone back at the fort," She said, not caring anymore of she got caught. Her father then reached for the BLU folders, grabbing them and nodding. They walked noiselessly out of the tower, ashamed at what they saw.

As Missy walked into the lobby, the rain had stopped and everyone was still boiling at why they had to fight in the rain, "Darlin'? What's wrong?" asked the Engineer, who took a folder from the shaken Scout's trembling hands, "Why do you have our folders? These were classified…?" The Scout somberly nodded as she handed out everyone's separate folders, each person opening the folders and showing their shock. The Medic, who had incredibly close ties with his family, sat down slowly, "But… I talk to her every day… I don't understand…" Pyro closed his folder with a shaky sigh and sat down, hands over his face. Engineer stared at his folder with wide eyes, pulling off his goggles in shock, "M-Ma…?" he whispered as he pulled out a picture of a beautiful woman with a huge red 'X' over her face. He sat down, throwing the open folder on the table, looking like he would cry at anything, staring at the picture. Everyone looked like that. Sniper and Spy, who never really talked to their parents, or anyone for that matter, looked the most depressed, "Oi… I…" the Sniper shut his mouth as his voice cracked. Everyone was confused, sad, and angry that the Administrator would kill off their families. The Scout sat next to Jason, tears in her own eyes at the thought of her own family dead, "It's a terrible thing… I want to know why…" The Medic muttered. Everyone suddenly looked up, and seeing that the Soldier had either died or run from 2Fort, they could start a new riot. Their eyes burned and flashed with rage that nothing except the safety of their families could quench, "I say we burn the tower!" screamed the Demoman, who lost his son in this mess as well as his father, wife, and sister, "Burn tower and old hag on stake!" yelled the Heavy, who lost his dear mother, "Burn the hag! Kill her with the likes of our family in mind! Oi oi oi!" The Sniper screeched at the top of his hoarse voice. Everyone started to yell, scream, and shout insults at their bosses, the Administrator, and even poor Miss Pauling, who truthfully had nothing to do with it, "QUIET! Now, we need to fight this, we need to make a uniform battle, not a damn riot! Now, we need a plan! If it's war she wants… its war she GETS,"

Of course, the BLU team was willing to work with RED team. Everyone's parents were "Terminated", as well with the rest of who else knew them. Everyone's plans were that they would get Miss Pauling to go into the tower to 'speak' with the Administrator, with the Spies following in their Cloaks. They will hide along the walls by the windows, and see where the biggest weapons are held. Then, as the faster Scouts and Engineers race into the tower, the RED Medic and the BLU Sniper will engage into an argument. The guards would notify the Administrator for fighting after hours, which is a huge rule to break. The old woman would walk out there and commence yelling at the two, pulling them by the ears into her office, which she would find is blocked by a sentry, which isn't on. Jason, who was good friends with the Administrator, will engage in a conversation with the woman. She will be confused. Then the Engineer will make her tell him why she did this, or she will die. Easy, right? Afterwards, as she is breaking, the BLU Scout and the RED Scout, along with the Heavies, will come up behind her, holding the guns up to her head. They will force her to spill out her darkest secrets, and maybe get her to tell them what "Terminated" meant. The plan seems flawless, doesn't it?

The plan was working wonderfully according to the Engineer. The Administrator was on her way, and his sentry was at Stage 3, ready to shoot down anything in its path. It wasn't color-coded this time, however, seeing as the BLU team was working alongside the RED team. Instead, it had a grey tint, seeing as the Administrator wore grey all the time. All he needed to do was turn the damn thing on, which he wouldn't do until she either confessed to their accusations, or begged for mercy, "Ah, well if it isn't the Administrator. Welcome, " Jason said with a devilish grin, "This'll be fun, " He mused as she stepped up, foolishly letting go of the Medic and Sniper, "What in the name of God is going on here, Riesel?! I thought I told all of you to stay out of the tower? Is all of this for making you fight in a little rain?!" The aged woman shouted, her voice shaking with rage and old age, "No. it's not about the rain anymore. It's for this, " Jason calmly explained as he kicked a folder over; the Medic's folder. She picked it up as her ears went pink, "I… I don't understand… How did you get these folders?!" The Engineer merely laughed at her surprise as the Medic and Sniper snuck away, giving the Scouts and Heavies a chance to swoop in and threaten her, "You really think that hiding the fact that our families are gone doesn't mean anything to us? I can't believe you, woman. I just can't," The woman gaped at the sudden change in mood. She felt as if she wasn't in charge anymore, and she wouldn't have that.

_**Jeez… 6,000+ words! That's a new record for me! I'm so glad you guys got to read this!**_

_**Okay, I know that it's not a good thing to end on a cliffhanger, (brick'd) but I'm running out of ideas for today. Please let me know if you like what is there, and if you guys like it, I'll have a part two**_

_**Ready either before or after summer starts. SO sorry this took so long anyway, school's been**_

_**A big you-know-what, so I really hope you like it!**_

_**Everyone have a good day! (Or night)**_

_***(-CJ the Wolf-)***_

Page | 10


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Riot of the Century pt 2_**

**_Okay I know you guys probably hate me now, but here, finally, is the second part of this story! Still rated m, still filled with blood, gore, and innuendoes, and of course all of the cussing there is to fill me a lifetime!_**

**_I love you guys and I hope you will R&R! See ya soon! (*Cj the Wolf*)_**

The woman gaped at the sudden change in mood. She felt as if she wasn't in charge anymore, and she wouldn't have that, "Why would you ever think that I would do something like that, Mr. Riesel? I wouldn't kill off or even TOUCH your families. You can trust me, right?" The Administrator stuttered, not fazing the angered Engineer. He stared blankly into her grey eyes, and then he smirked, "No. I cannot trust you anymore. Especially since you tried to kill me a few weeks ago, so no; I cannot trust you. None of us can," He muttered as the old woman felt the cold steel of a shotgun on the nape of her neck, making her shiver. She realized the severity of this moment, and she could do nothing to stop it. She was on her own for the first time since she was eight.

_*Flashback to 1952, 62 years ago*_

_A little girl in England was running with her best friend, Emilia. They were running, unknowingly, too close to the cliff's edge, but somehow not falling, "Hurry, Aster! We have to go home now!" Yelled Emilia._

_"__I know, Emma! I'm coming!" Suddenly, the black-haired girl slipped and fell, "EMILIA!"_

_Aster never saw her friend again._

****Tears fell down the woman's face as she remembered her only friend dying as she fell. She shuddered as she remembered the sound of Emma's neck snapping as it hit a rock in the river, 200 feet down. The Administrator realized what she had done, and decided to fess up, telling them the truth, "Okay, okay. You've made your point. I'm sorry for lying to you," The now puzzled Jason cocked his head to one side, "Those folders were never real. The real folders are in my desk, and they only say where the families are! I never even had the intention of killing your families," Missy growled as Aster continued, "Please. I did know about the folders, and I looked through them. I didn't throw them away, even though I should have. Your families aren't hurt, just worried about you, like they always had been," Aster hung her head low, falling to her shaking knees, "Please… I beg of you… Please… forgive me…" Now Jason didn't know what to do. Not only did this woman try to run him down, but now she is giving him a sob story that could be true or false. Suddenly, the BLU Scout (Jeremy) knelt next to the old woman, staring into her eyes, "Our families… Are alive?" He whispered, watching her as she nodded slowly, "Y-Yes… they are," She said, with a voice barely above a whisper. Jeremy looked to the Engineer, "So. Let's get those folders,"

Jason and Jeremy rummaged through the Administrator's desk as Missy and Mycale held her in the hall, watching her every move. Jeremy opened a drawer in the filing cabinet to see the real folders, RED Medic's on top, "Found them! I found the folders!" Missy ran up to grab hers, hoping that her family was alive. Her ma had a note under her picture, "Calls daily," Missy sighed in loud relief as she hugged the picture close to her chest, closing her eyes and silently imagining the smells of home. Jason also had found his folder, which also had his mother and his brothers alive and well. Mycale was so happy to see his little girl and her love so happy. They all then started to gather thoughts in their heads: why would the Administrator make such horrible files? Why would she play along like that even though she knew that the mercenaries would kill her?

**Author's Note:**

**_Hey guys! I am so so sorry that I didn't get this done! TT^TT I had school and such… I apologize greatly for the long time without an ending and for this short short chapter. I also have noted that Aster is a boy's name, but I couldn't think of anything else. Just imagian her parents wanted a boy..._**

**_Anyway, I will get this done at some point. In the meantime look out for a random Doctor Who one-shot and a new Pewdiepie thingy. :D Thanks for waiting, and I promise this WILL get done! Even if I have to buy a new thumb drive XD Anyway… I truly and very sorry for the wait…_**

**_Please forgive me! *bows low* Arigato and Sayonara!_**


End file.
